


falling for me already?

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: They stood on the Eiffel Tower's observation deck, watching the sun set.Ladybug leaned against a beam, arms crossed, body half turned toward the outside. She sighed. “Beautiful, isn't it? Makes patrol so worth it.”“Yeah.” Chat Noir looked at her from where he sat cross-legged on the platform, and shot a secret smile her way. “As beautiful as you, my lady.”She started at that, losing her balance so epically that she nearly fell forward. Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose.“Cha-at!”He laughed. “Falling for me already?”She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, a small smile nevertheless turning her lips upward. “Oh, shut up.”aka plotless ladynoir fluff with gratuitous blushing and lots of self indulgence (why, you may ask? because i said so. thats why. shush)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2020 JV Art and Fic Trade





	falling for me already?

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i dont know if the person i traded with ever posted their art online so uhh sorry-

They stood on the Eiffel Tower's observation deck, watching the sun set.

Patrol had begun and finished early today, so Ladybug and Chat Noir afforded the extra time to enjoy the beautiful sight.

Ladybug leaned against a beam, arms crossed, body half turned toward the outside. She sighed. “Beautiful, isn't it? Makes patrol  _ so _ worth it.”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir looked at her from where he sat cross-legged on the platform, and shot a secret smile her way. “As beautiful as you, my lady.”

She started at that, losing her balance so epically that she nearly fell forward. Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ “Cha-at!” _

He laughed. “Falling for me already?”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, a small smile nevertheless turning her lips upward. “Oh, shut up.”

Chat Noir grinned. He walked over to where she stood, placing a warm, friendly hand on her shoulder. “Whatever you say, bugaboo.”

She snickered at the nickname, all the while leaning into his touch. “Yeah, yeah.”

They fell quiet as they stood bathed in the dying sun's amber glow, under skies washed in pink and orange and purple. For a time they soaked in each other's presence, drinking in the moment. No words required—only easy, comfortable silence.

But nothing lasts forever, least of all silence.

And for once, their patrol actually served purpose. Chat Noir, guided by some unseen power, was led to turn his attention down below—and to his shock, a small, purple butterfly fluttered there, almost unseen were it not for his enhanced vision.

His eyes widened. “Akuma!”

Ladybug let out a shriek and  _ actually  _ jumped, so startled by his sudden outburst that she slipped and fell squarely on her backside.

“Ow...” she murmured, dazed, akuma forgotten in that moment.

Chat stifled a laugh. “Need a hand up?”

She groaned, nodding. “Yeah, thanks, kitty.”

Smiling, he knelt to take her outstretched hand, lifting her to her feet with ease. On impulse he brushed his lips over her knuckles. 

“You should take care of yourself, m'lady,” he said lowly, looking at her from where his lips still lingered above her hand.

He eventually straightened and pretended not to notice the blush that bloomed on her cheeks, half hidden underneath her mask. 

She stood staring at him for a few moments, eyelashes fluttering rapidly as she tried to regain control of her blush.

It was… cute.

Chat hid a smile behind a cough.

“Akuma?” Chat prompted, after a few more seconds of tense silence.

“Right. A— akuma,” she said faintly. Ladybug cleared her throat. “Where was it?”

He used his baton to gesture outward, pointing her eyes in the general direction of the small, fluttering butterfly. “Hasn't gone far. Actually I think it's getting closer?” 

“Maybe Hawkmoth's next target is a maintenance man on the Eiffel Tower.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

They chortled, and what had transpired only seconds ago was momentarily wiped from their minds.

As one they leapt over the railing and down toward the akuma, breathless and giddy as they fell.

Chat let Ladybug do the work as she swung her yo-yo out, catching the akuma as they plummeted.

He pressed the button on his baton, and, savoring a few more seconds of freefall, grabbed Ladybug by the waist and arrested their fall, Chat now perched on his baton with Ladybug sitting on his right knee.

She leaned against him, tapping the top of her yo-yo as she did. A white butterfly fluttered out of it, and they watched it fly away, the sunset tinging it with red and orange. 

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” she murmured, as was her habit. “C'mon, kitty. Let's go home.”

He readily conceded, wrapping his arm around her waist once more as he lowered them back to the ground by way of baton.

When they detached from each other, Chat felt like Ladybug lingered in his arms for a moment longer than usual. 

“Good night, Chat.” She smiled almost shyly at him.

“Have a good night, bugaboo.”

To his surprise, she quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, then ran away. “Bug out!” she called out rapidly as she swung away.

A melted Chat Noir puddle managed to raise a hand in farewell. 

“Goodbye, my lady,” he murmured, dazed. A silly-looking smile spread over his reddening cheeks.

Damn. She really was the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at [apopcornkernel](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com) if u ever wanna chat uwu


End file.
